


The End of the Honeymoon Phase

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: (A/N: Of course I can’t write anything happy so this is the end result. I know James would never act like this in reality but bruh, it’s a fic. Enjoy~)





	The End of the Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Of course I can’t write anything happy so this is the end result. I know James would never act like this in reality but bruh, it’s a fic. Enjoy~)

You’ve never had a major argument with James. Usually you bicker over what movie to watch or what to eat but nothing actually important. You were still in your honeymoon phase, coming up with dumb nicknames and sneaking kisses whenever you could; it was a seemingly never-ending paradise. But a storm was coming.

For the past few weeks, Cow Chop has been keeping James busy, leaving him with little time for his channel and even less time for you. Because of the late nights, you usually end up hanging out at the warehouse, talking to whoever was still there. You’ve grown accustomed to watching the crew record dumb videos on the couch and their crazy antics. Though at night it’s pretty calm, since everyones tired from hours of filming.

Due to all the time you’ve spent at the warehouse, you’ve ended up becoming quite close with a few of them, especially Aleks. Both of you bonded over your awkward emo phase, laughing about the music you used to listen to and your awful haircuts. Of course you’ve spent more time talking to Asher and Anna since they spend most of their time editing instead of being in videos, but they’ve had to interrupt many of your discussions to continue working on videos. You’re not phased but that though; you connect more to Aleks on a personal level, anyways. He’s a good friend. A friend you’ve talked to about the new problems arising between you and James.

One night you’re at home, waiting for James to come back from an especially long day. He left early that morning to shoot the podcast and has spent the rest of the day filming BTS, gameplays, and editing. You look at the clock and see it’s already midnight. Sighing, you pick up the plate of food left out for James and put it in the fridge for when he comes back. You expected him to be home by now since he still had to record for his own channel; you guess it’ll be another late night for him.

His erratic schedule has started to worry you, not just because of the stress it puts on him, but because of the change in his mood. Small things have begun to annoy him, like your unconscious tapping on the steering wheel and when you forget to turn off the lights. You know it’s probably due to anxiety, but the consistent complains have begun to wear you down. Even with your own problems and issues to deal with you still try to help James. You get it, he has his own big channel and another one that he’s expected to put effort into, but it would be nice if he put effort into your relationship.

Your phone buzzes and you see Aleks’ name on the screen. You turn on the kettle to make some tea while you open his message.

_James back yet?_

You sigh,  _Not yet. Did he leave the office?_

_Yea, not so long ago_

The kettle begins to whistle so you get up from the couch and pour the hot water into a mug. You take your tea back to the couch and plop down, seeing another text from Aleks.

_You doing ok?_

_I’m fine, just getting a bit strained, ya know?_

_I keep trying to tell that idiot to go home earlier but he says he has to finish all his editing. I even tried to con Trevor into doing all his work but James cares too much for that boy._

_I think everyone cares too much for Trevor,_  you chuckle

_True. I’ll keep trying to calm him down and such. I guess you know how stressed he’s been._

_Yeah…_

_You can talk to me if it gets to be too much. I’m both of your friends and I’m a master at fixing problems._

_Sure you are ‘Aleks that sets everything on fire’ Marchant_

_Just because I’m a pyro doesn’t mean I can’t make people happy. Anyways, I’m driving home now. Let me know if you need anything Y/N._

_Get home safe Aleks, talk to you later._

As you put down your phone you hear a car door slam and heavy footsteps reach the front door. The door swings open, revealing a disheveled and tired James. He drops his bag on the ground and heads straight for the kitchen, searching for food.

“Hi Y/N! Oh hi James! Nice to see you after such a long day!” You say sarcastically.

James only grunts and grabs the plate of food you prepared from the fridge. Sitting down at the kitchen table he shoves the food into his mouth while scrolling through twitter on his phone. You pick up your tea and walk over to him, putting your free hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

“Is everything okay James? You seem upset”.

“I’m fine” James snaps, quickly glaring at you before going back to twitter.

“You don’t seem fine” you say, sitting down across from him.

“God fucking dammit, Y/N. Are you going to turn this into a big thing? I’m fine.” His voice beginning to rise and the smell of alcohol wafting from his lips.

You’re taken aback. Why was James drinking, especially so late at night and when he had to drive home. Was he angry at you? You couldn’t remember if you said or did anything to make him mad, so you assumed it was just stress.

“Do you want me to do anything?” You ask, trying to diffuse the situation.

James slams his first on the table, scaring you.

“Stop fucking nagging me, Y/N. Try focusing on your life instead of mine for once!”

Although his mood was beginning to frighten you, it was also pissing you off. You could feel yourself becoming hot with anger, distracting you from your fear.

“What the fuck James? I know you’re stressed, I’m just trying to help out!” you snap.

“Maybe that’s what I don’t need, your goddamn help. Maybe I need less of you Y/N” James stands up, seething with rage, “All you do is complain about how busy I am and yell at me about how much work I’m doing”.

“I don’t yell at you!” You shout back, “and you’re the one that complains while I try to help you!”

“I complain? You text Aleks all the time whining about me,” Your mouth drops open, “you think I don’t know? I’m not a fucking idiot. ”

“I just vent to him sometimes!” You say, frustrated, “James I think you should just get some rest and sober up”.

“I’m not drunk! I’m as rational as I’ve ever been!” He throws his hands up in anger, “I’m pissed because I know you want to fuck Aleks”.

You have no idea where this is coming from; this accusation was completely out of the blue. How could James accuse you of wanting to cheat on him, with his best friend of all things. That thought has never even crossed your mind. James was all you wanted and needed, no one else could take his place.

“I-I…” You stammer.

“I bet that’s been your plan all along,” James walks over to you and sticks his finger in your face, “I bet you’ve been using me to get to Aleks. God knows how fucking lonely he is and you knew you could scoop him right up.”

Those words cut you deep. Your boyfriend, your best friend. Why…how could he think that?

“James I would never!” tears begin to stream down your face.

“Bullshit!” Enraged, James slaps the mug out of your hand, causing it to shatter on the floor, “You’re just like everyone else! Using me to get to know other people!”

You’ve never seen James so angry and you’re pretty sure no one else has either. You want to diffuse the situation but you have no idea what to do; you’re mind is spinning as fast as your heart is beating.  You flee to the couch, trying to distance yourself from the furious man that you couldn’t believe was your boyfriend.

“I’d never James,” you hiccup, “James I love you”

“Sure you do, Y/N. You probably fantasize about Aleks saying that to you. How it’d feel to have his lips against yours, holding your waist while slipping his tongue into his mouth. Not before long he’d have your clothes off and his cock up your-”

“James!” You interrupt, “Stop! He’s a friend! He’s just a friend! He’s never come on to me, James. He wouldn’t do that to you.”

Your tears turn into sobs that wrack your whole body.

“I’m so sick and tired of all these lies” James growls.

He storms over to you and grabs your wrists.

“You’re scaring me” you cry, “James, you’re hurting me”.

“You’re hurting  _me_ , Y/N, with all your lies and going behind my back.”

“James you’re drunk”

“I’m not!” He screams, causing you to fall backwards onto the couch.

You scramble to get up and rush to the door, James hot on your heels.

“Come back here!” He shouts as you run to your car.

You’re muted by your sobs and blinded by your tears. You speed out of the driveway, leaving James yelling in the distance. This was a first you’ve never wanted to experience. You’re limits have been reached with how much you could tolerate James. He’s been angry before but never like this; you didn’t even know he was capable of such anger, such fury. You replay the events in your head over and over until you reach a house with its lights on even though it’s past 1am. You quickly park your car and run up to the door, knocking furiously in the hopes you’re heard. The door swings open and a confused blonde man greets you.

“Y/N? What are you doing? Why are you here?”

You swing your arms around his neck and sob into his chest.

“Al-Aleks,” You choke out between breaths.

Aleks hurries you into his house and places a blanket on you as you sit on his couch. Sitting next to you, he places his arms around you, letting your tears stain his shirt. Neither of you speak for almost an hour, Aleks caressing you hair and rubbing your back as you let all your emotions pour out. He hums to calm you down, the vibrations soothe your beating heart. Soon you drift off into, you troubles and worries an issue for tomorrow.


End file.
